


"Guess who has a boyfriend?"

by Danieladelucia



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blushing, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Outing, POV Outsider, Pining, Pre-Relationship, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danieladelucia/pseuds/Danieladelucia
Summary: TGC gets the wrong impression of Ian and Alan's relationship. So do Charlie and Amy, because of course uncle Ian and Alan are married, why wouldn't they be?or: it takes a gossip show host and two toddlers to get Ian and Alan to admit their feelings (with a shove from Ellie) *𝗲𝗻𝗴𝗹𝗶𝘀𝗵 𝗶𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗺𝘆 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗴𝘂𝗮𝗴𝗲*
Relationships: Alan Grant & Ellie Sattler, Alan Grant/Ian Malcolm, Ian Malcolm & Ellie Sattler, Mark Degler/Ellie Sattler
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	"Guess who has a boyfriend?"

Organizing the thanksgiving party in the house she'd bought just a few years earlier had proved more difficult than she'd expected when she picked up the phone to invite some of the people from her close circle of friends. Her husband, Mark, had been a superfluous help and no matter how hard he tried to help her, he had set fire to the broccoli and that was enough to get him out of the kitchen for good, so the only support he had shown her was moral support while he took care of Charlie and Amy.

They hadn't invited too many people, just the right number that allows you to turn a reunion into a "party", after concluding the abundant amount of food they had moved into the living room, so the large sofas were occupied by families from the neighborhood with their respective children clustered on the carpet around the figure of Ian Malcolm, the pimp had managed to gain the attention of every child in the room as soon as he set foot there, and farther from the crowd, leaning against the parlor door jamb was Alan engaged in an argument with Mark about a book the man had recently read.

Ellie turned on the TV, without paying attention to the channel she had synchronized on, so as to be able to create a background noise that would have accompanied the evening in moments of silence, she bent down to sit down next to her children who were carefully following the instructions that Ian was providing on how to mount the train tracks, which the same man had given him, leaving the possibility for the mathematician to get up from his seat with a crunch in his knees and an amused laugh. It had come out over the years and once he'd stopped trying to hit her, that Ian was actually a pretty funny man she didn't mind spending time with.

Ellie wasn't particularly visionary or gifted out of the ordinary, so she knew right now that she couldn't be imagining the way Ian's body was stretching against the door jamb to allow her shoulders to make contact with those of Alan who had recognized the presence of the taller man with a faint smile, and then returned to immerse himself in the conversation. She wouldn't pretend she didn't see how Ian reached out to Alan every time they were both in the same room, one arm around the back of the chair, one hand on his back at a crossroads, legs spread under the table, he could always find. a reason that would allow him to touch the other and if for some reason he could not get close enough, his eyes would not stop looking in Alan's direction with a half smile on his face.

Ellie wanted to end the man's misery at any moment, but she didn't know how her longtime friend would react. The only thing she knew for sure was that random touches weren't his thing, she didn't like people getting too close to him and the fact that Alan never flinched every time Ian invaded his personal space, it had given her hope. The problem with the whole thing was Ian, the man had decided for the first and only time to leave his annoying seducer side, to turn into living embarrassment whenever Alan was around and she'd suffered enough watching them pining for each other without making a move, but she respected them both too much to say anything.

In the few moments she was distracted, all the guests had gathered around the television, currently set to a program that was supposed to give information, but which actually gathered gossip and used it to increase the audience. She looked around for the men she was thinking of and found them sitting next to each other on the only chair left, too narrow to accommodate two people, but apparently working for them thanks to the position they were in. willing, Ian had crossed his legs and stretched an arm on the back of the chair, making enough space for Alan to sit down almost sitting on the other's lap, Ellie rolled her eyes.

"-but oh guys, you won't believe what we found out today."

The host had satisfied smiles as they talked to each other.

From his position on the floor he could hear Alan scoff at the man "I don't understand why we're looking at this garbage. Does the man ever stop?"

Ian laughed "That would be a no Alan. I'm pretty sure he feeds on lies and spreads chaos."

"Ah, chaos, how to forget-" Alan's eyes would have been locked in a strange position if he hadn't stopped raising them to the sky.

"Now-" she heard tell the TV host, whose hair was terrible and made Ellie ask why the man had a job that required seeing his face "-we have an inside source telling us that on the recent dinosaur celebrity squad-" oh, now the man had certainly gotten her attention "-there's a romance."

"God, I hope I'm caught with some models, that would be great for my reputation." was what Ian mumbled into his drink.

A photo of the three survivors of the island was projected on the screen, it was a normal photo, Ellie walked in front of Alan and Ian down the stairs of a building, she was not sure what was incriminating, but she had a feeling that she would discovered shortly "Seen here, I'm the mathematician Ian Malcolm and the paleontologist Alan Grant-" he noticed how Ian froze in the chair and pulled his arm back ready to walk away "-as you can see, they are clearly more friendly attitudes than we are. one might expect from two men- "would have overlooked how discriminatory it was in favor of hearing what else he would have had to say" - whenever we tried to approach Grant for an interview, he turned us away, that man has a pole hidden from somewhere- "he didn't know how this fool kept going on the air with the things he said" -but then look at him, accommodating and smiling, will Malcolm know anything about it? "

Everyone was staring at the screen, the image very clearly showing Ian smiling, metaphorical hearts in his eyes as usual, as they walked down the steps of the building they had been invited to for a convention a few weeks earlier. Ian had one hand resting on the lower man's back, while with the other he gestured at something they were talking about, Alan's neck pulled up to be able to look at the taller man, he had that one on his face, the 'expression that she had called' Ian face 'that he only made when the man said something particularly flattering, when they were discussing topics that seemed to belong only to them or when she thought that the other was not watching him, funny, in reality it was the one he wore whenever Ian was around was getting quite nauseating, how disgustingly in love they both were.

The infinitely annoying and overly enthusiastic host to tell facts about the lives of two men in sight, of what one should be, continued: "Our source says they've been involved for months, flirting long before."

Ellie looked around assessing the reactions of the only two people in the room she is interested in at the moment: Alan was staring at the TV as if this could make the story disappear, Ian was standing with his forehead resting on his fingers staring at the floor with one leg that was trembling. Ellie did not want to hear the joke the man was about to make about his friends, she made her way between the sofas and the people sitting on them, grabbed the remote control and switched channels to a network that was broadcasting documentaries. She was thinking carefully about home she should have said to ease the tension when Charlie and Amy, who had apparently been paying attention to what was happening, got up and hopping over to her.

"Mom! unca Alan and unca Ian are on TV! Why?"

Oh, now he was uncle Ian, he understood where his children's priorities were.

"Um, that guy thinks uncle Alan and uncle Ian are married, because of a photo."

Amy with a confused look tilted her head to the side and as if it were the most natural thing in the world asked: "And isn't it? They are! They are married! Married!" and Ellie was trying to figure out what he would have to say to resolve the situation, because Alan was so red he could melt, rare occurrence, staring at the television as if he had betrayed him, and Ian had remained in the exact same position trying to figure out which one it was. the best way to deny that he was looking at Alan as if he never wanted to look away, without looking defensive, when Charlie intervened.

“No, stupid! They are not married, "there was a second of relief that somehow a five-year-old had a better understanding of the situation than adults trying to hide their feelings or protect their friends, before he continued." they did celebrate and don't wear rings! They are just in love. There's a difference! Like, they're gonna get married, they just aren't yet! "

Ian seemed to come back to life and abruptly stood up from the couch, shaken by his embarrassment enough to distract himself from the situation. “Hey Charlie? Let's play with the train, shall we?" yes distract him, good "Uncle Alan and I are not, umh. We are not in love or anything, little man, we are just good friends. Right Alan?" 

He leaned towards Ellie's son and turned to Alan, eyes closing and a little frenzied, the pained smile, the hands that were already trying to put the tracks together without looking "Like he'd date me", she gave a little laugh and Ellie thought oh, Ian, you were never wrong more.

"Okay! But you're in love. It's really obvious!" And sir, this is worse than Ellie thought "You are always happy when you are close, sitting close together, you talk a lot when one of you is not here and you always smile at each other, as the tv man said! This is Love! So why won't you marry unca Alan? Don't you love him, unca Ian? "

There was a horrible silence in which her stomach dropped, as not only did the children notice the pining between Alan and Ian, but Ellie also knew that Ian is many things, but not a liar, the man had children and not. he would never lie to one of them. She watched Ian's fake smile slip away from his face, his eyes get a little shiny, his mouth open slightly and she feared terribly that the man would confess right there, on her living room carpet with the train tracks. wood in your hands.

"Marry him! Marry him!" Amy sang, jumping a bit, clapping her hands and grabbing Ian's arm to shake him with her, adequately distracting him from what he was about to say and averting a possible crisis. "Marry unca Alan!"

It was at that moment that Alan's gaze shifted from the TV screen to Ian, melancholy, hope and another emotion he couldn't capture, perhaps, Ellie hoped, things would be fine.

"Okay! Charlie, Amy I think you have to go to bed, it's been a long day!"

Blessed be your husband Mark for taking matters into his own hands. 

"See you Uncle Ian and Alan, tell us when you get married!"

Her neighbors had embarrassed faces as they got up to say hello and one after another they left, the room emptied leaving her with the two walking messes, she no longer had the patience to bear them and so she left the room to go check the children, with the hope that on his return the situation had changed, but it did not, it had worsened, Alan was putting on his coat ready to leave the house.

"Ellie I think it's time for me to go, tomorrow I have a conference to attend and I want to rest."

Ellie came over to hold the man in a hug "Take care." and then Alan walked away.

"Um, I think I'll go too-"

Ellie gave him a look that paralyzed him on the spot "Stop right there. I have to talk to you."

Ian seemed to have recovered, except for the residual blush on his cheeks and a raised brow as if he didn't know what Ellie wanted to discuss with him.

"Listen to me, I don't know what plans you had for Alan, if you were ever going to ask him out or if you were waiting for him to make a move, but now you have to talk to him, and for now I mean as soon as you get out of here. I know Alan, I know he wouldn't leave you. so close to him if he wasn't interested in you, so don't make him think you wouldn't want to go out with him, when we both know that's exactly what you want. Communicate Ian. "

He took a step forward towards the man to put a hand on his shoulder and express his support "Ian we are friends and you know we all love you. Right?" she looked at the man nodding hastily "But if tomorrow I wake up with a sad sobbing voice message and I am forced to face the heartbroken mess that Alan will turn into because you don't know how to express your feelings, you can be sure that I will come for you."

She hadn't broken eye contact with him since she started talking and he finally took a step or two back, blinked, swallowing hard before looking over his shoulder. Ellie was pretty sure she could count the number of times she'd seen Ian so surprised on the one hand, this wasn't even her shovel speech and she was instilling him with some form of respect for his authority. Good. Just hope he will listen to her and do something.

"Tell him Ian, just don't hurt him, okay?"

There was a moment when he saw a look in Ian's eyes and thought he would try to deny it, but it quickly disappeared to be replaced by strong determination.

"Should i go?"

"Go." and then Ian dashed out the front door, pausing just a moment to grab his jacket, heard him scream for Alan and as she was terribly curious she couldn't help but peek through the door peephole to witness the man's scene as soon as he came out, running towards Alan who had turned around, surprised that someone was looking for him. He saw Ian place a hand on his friend's right shoulder, before bending over to whisper something in his ear that made Alan smile. God, Ellie was hoping it would be okay.

"Ellie, are you still there? Are you coming to bed?"

"I'm coming."

-

The next morning Ellie woke up to the sound of a notification on her cell phone, a text message from Ian which was made up of a series of exclamation marks and emoji of different colored hearts, followed by "GUESS WHO HAS A BOYFRIEND?" and she couldn't help but sigh and smile, imagining that the conversation with Alan had gone well. Great. She hadn't expected to receive an enthusiastic message from her longtime friend, so when moments later her cell phone alerted her that she had a new message from Alan, she couldn't help but be surprised. "Thanks Ellie." she smiled, she was a good friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> please do not kill me, I know I have a story going on and I'm writing the next chapter, but I couldn't get this out of my head. I hope someone let me know if you liked it by leaving me a comment. See you soon✨


End file.
